Mr. Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942), simply and more commonly known as Mr. Krabs, is one of the main characters in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. He is a crimson red sea crab who lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl. He is the owner and founder of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and obsessed with money. He will freak out if anything happens to his money, except in "New Digs," where he does not care when the money is in the pickle jar. He treats money as if it is royalty in some aspects. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, who sees him as a father figure, while Squidward tends to loathe him. The series exaggerates Mr. Krabs' greed with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain or preserve money, no matter how small the amount, usually with no regards to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His nemesis and business rival is Plankton, who was his best friend in their childhood, but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. Mr. Krabs' daughter is Pearl, a teenage sperm whale. Description Mr. Krabs is short, red, portly, very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. His vertebrae are also visible on the back of his neck. He wears a light blue shirt and slackers with a black belt. A sailor or pirate ship often correlates with Mr. Krabs. Many times when he appears on-screen, sea-shanty sailor music is playing. Sometimes he does not have a shell such as in "Shell of a Man," "Shell Shocked," and "Company Picnic." In addition, in the episode "The Algae's Always Greener," he is naked much like Plankton. Personality Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for anybody, including his customers, employees, family, or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" or "The money is always right." It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs' portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap, and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off," he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). "Krab Borg" (and shown earlier in "Squeaky Boots") reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs," he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. He also tries to rip somebody's arm off for a penny saying "Unhand that penny or the arm comes off." Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in "One Krabs Trash," where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb," when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting more money. Krabs promptly kicks Patrick out when he discovers that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!" In "The Clash of Triton," when he fails to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he raises the price of a Krabby Patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the restaurant. He has also risen the price of food in "Truth or Square" in which it was the 117th anniversary of the Krusty Krab and adds an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby Patties. The first attempt was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby Patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob describes them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continues to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. His treatment of his employees is just as bad while inconsistent throughout the series; SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In "Bummer Vacation," SpongeBob comments that a nickel is "more than (he makes) in a year." In "Big Pink Loser," he implies that instead of being paid, he actually has to pay his boss. He is also shown to abuse his employees, most notably in "Fear of a Krabby Patty," in which he forces them to work nonstop twenty four hours a day, seven days a week without rest for more than forty days. In "Squid on Strike," Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward bills instead of checks on payday, that charge them for any non work-related activity, including standing, breathing, and even existing, and SpongeBob even reveals in "One Coarse Meal" that Mr. Krabs actually pays him in play money. His safety measures and maintenance of the restaurant are extremely poor; if not nonexistent, frequently resorting to improvised and obviously inadequate measures to avoid paying for actual insurance and repairs. In "Pickles," he takes money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for one small mistake. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. For example, in "The Krusty Sponge," after a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review because of SpongeBob, he completely changes the Krusty Krab to center all around SpongeBob, with SpongeBob condiments, SpongeBob train rides, SpongeBob napkins, SpongeBob ice cubes, and even "Spongy Patties" (really old, rotten Krabby Patties). The "Spongy Patties" give all the customers food poisoning, and one of the customers, who happens to be a cop, arrests Krabs. "Money Talks" reveals that Krabs has sold his soul multiple times to various evil spirits and demons, including the Flying Dutchman and even SpongeBob because "He was five bucks short on payday." (Ironically, this actually saved his soul since no ghoul could fully claim it.) In "Drive Thru," he turns a hole in the wall into a drive-thru. SpongeBob bought several things (including a menu, a microphone, and a light up arrow). However, Krabs turned it down (because it wasn't "free") as he already made a menu made of napkins, a microphone made of tin cans on a string, and a very small fish-shaped sign. Despite the fact that SpongeBob already paid for them thus making Mr. Krabs not have to spend anything. Because of the increase in customers, he keeps knocking more holes in the walls of his restaurant until it eventually collapses. In "Out of the Picture," Krabs after SpongeBob telling him that paintings when they get older, they get more expensive, he buys all of Squidward's paintings, including the one that SpongeBob bought. After an art appraiser tells him that the paintings of dead artist are a lot more expensive then those all alive artist, he sends Squidward to a series of deliveries to dangerous locations to hopefully kill him. After through luck Squidward survives all of them, including a delivery to Mars, Krabs in anger takes out a huge hammer and tries to directly kill him. Squidward in the process is forced to destroy his paintings and the art appraiser appraises the destruction. Krabs in hopes of getting money then destroys his own restaurant just to impress the appraiser. The appraiser then says to Krabs that the "performance" couldn't have a price on it, Krabs then gets anger, but a piece of the roof crushes him and Squidward. It is then seen that they are displaced in an art museum. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. In "Plankton's Regular," when the Chum Bucket gets a regular customer, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying, saying that he can't let Plankton have even one solitary customer, even though Plankton says beforehand that he wouldn't try to steal the Krabby Patty formula anymore because he "just can't afford it." Another example is in "Penny Foolish," where he goes to ridiculous lengths to acquire a penny that SpongeBob finds, setting up numerous tricks that would ironically cost far more than a penny. In "Born Again Krabs," he attacks an innocent bystander who found a penny on the floor and nearly tore the man's arm off to get the penny. During his schemes, he often forces SpongeBob to help him by threatening to fire him. In "InSPONGEiac," Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob for using 1% more mustard than he was supposed to, and calls him an insomniac for getting 2 minutes less sleep than normal (this backfires and causes SpongeBob to be unable to sleep that night). Mr. Krabs has also shown that he believes that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life: in "Karate Choppers," he forces SpongeBob to give up karate altogether, including outside of work, or else he would be fired. In "My Pretty Seahorse," Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to not just stop bringing Mystery to work, but to get rid of her entirely, and once forced his employees to work nonstop and told them that they could never go home (which is actually illegal). Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for his daughter Pearl, going to great lengths to acquire food for her in "Growth Spout" (though he did steal it from Mrs. Puff and Squidward). Despite his abusive treatment of SpongeBob and Squidward, he does care for and appreciate them, as the two help keep his restaurant afloat. He has also stated that he wouldn't stoop so low as to physically abuse them as shown in "Selling Out." In "Krusty Love," Krabs finds his second love (after money): Mrs. Puff. However, their relationship has not been explored at all after this episode. Also in "Best Day Ever," when SpongeBob is sad, he actually uses his money to try to cheer him up. Additionally, in "Born Again Krabs," he struck a deal with the Flying Dutchman for a second chance at life because he is a non-cheap, generous man, something that he did very well until he discovered that he had no money in the cash register. In addition, as seen in "Little Yellow Book," even Krabs was upset at Squidward for reading SpongeBob's diary telling Squidward, "That's low, even for you." He also shows some sort of fatherly concern towards SpongeBob and Patrick, making them promise never to go near the hooks in "Hooky" and forbidding them from using vulgar words in "Sailor Mouth." Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of SpongeBob's pineapple and Squidward's Easter Island head. His address is 3451 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Krabs lives with his whale daughter Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles," as seen in "Sandy's Rocket" and "As Seen on TV." He has a mother, who lives in a nearly identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slightly smaller. Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. In "Squeaky Boots," he lifts up the whole Krusty Krab, filled with numerous customers, like a feather. In "Bucket Sweet Bucket," he pushes the whole Krusty Krab across the street and then throws it into the air. In "Le Big Switch," he tips over the Krusty Krab from the back, dumping all of the customers out. He also possesses a remarkable sense of smell; he is actually able to smell money, and in "Hooky," he tracks down SpongeBob and Patrick by sense of smell at least a few hours after the two left the Krusty Krab, claiming that he can "smell laziness up to ten thousand leagues." If the show takes place in the present time, he is currently 75. However, many details in the show imply he is much older than this. In "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One," he reveals that he has a great aunt named Sally, who the Flying Dutchman (who is more than 1,000 years old) claims to have dated in high school. In "Can You Spare a Dime?," his first dime is revealed to be a large, wheel-shaped stone that could date back to many years ago, as he says he's been in business a long time (indicating a joke that he's been working for centuries). In "Truth or Square," he has flashbacks of former work years in black and white and states that he has spent a lifetime working at the Krusty Krab. Obsession with money Krabs is an extremely selfish and greedy crab when it comes to his money and will go to any lengths for even a single penny. Many episodes show this. He will even abuse SpongeBob and Squidward at work in many episodes. He makes them work for 24 hours in "Graveyard Shift" and "Fear of a Krabby Patty," but changes it to 23 hours. He forces them to fish for his millionth dollar even going as far as to use them as bait in "Clams." In "The Cent of Money," he abuses SpongeBob and Gary when he forces Gary to steal change and keep SpongeBob occupied. He is even shown to make them pay him instead of them getting their paycheck, such as in "Squid on Strike," and in the episode, he fires SpongeBob and Squidward, and in the end, when they are rehired, he forces them to work for him for the rest of their lives after SpongeBob destroyed and trashed the Krusty Krab. In "Krabs à la Mode," he forces them to work with the thermostat at 62 degrees making them freeze due to just him being cheap. It is shown in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" that he cares more about money than he does about anyone else, even their lives, shown when Sandy wanted him to pay her. He started foaming at the mouth and shouted, "No! You'll never get a cent out of me! Never! I'd rather let that worm come in here, and eat you all alive!" This is also shown in "The Slumber Party" that he cares about money more than his daughter Pearl when he gives her only tap water with crackers and ketchup and a lot of rules making her lock him out and making SpongeBob spy on her. His famous appearance in "Born Again Krabs" shows his greedy personality when he almost dies for forcing SpongeBob to sell a rotten, moldy and old patty and in the episode, he shows how selfish he is when he sells SpongeBob's soul just for 62 cents and almost rips somebody's arm off for a penny. Krusty Love shows his generous side when he finds someone he loves just as much as money, which appears to be Mrs. Puff as he spends $100,000 just for their date. He then tells SpongeBob to make him not spend any money even though he forces SpongeBob to spend money for him as he scolds him making him finally snaps at him and curses in gibberish at him, yet he is able to win Mrs. Puff's heart and keep his money. In "Born Again Krabs," when he gave children free toys, give people the ability to watch movies that have not even been in theaters, and free refills and being completely relaxed and not having to mind paying a fine of $10,000 despite being bankrupt. "The Krabby Kronicle" shows him making counterfeit notes. He has also paid SpongeBob fake money and stole people's belongings to avoid paying shown in Life of Crime making him a criminal. He endangers townsfolk and kids, shown in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" and "Krabby Land." He is overprotective of his money shown in "Squid's Day Off," "Can You Spare a Dime?," and "Clams." In the episode "Krabs vs. Plankton," his eyes turned in golden bars when the lawyer said, "We'll counter sue Plankton for everything he's got!" Krabs also prefers to accept free stuff. In addition, in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he priced his Krabby Patties up to $99 plus. There's also a short called "Me Money" where Mr. Krabs' money is nowhere to be found and he explains to SpongeBob the many violent things he is going to do to the person who "took" his money and then when SpongeBob tells him that he is just polishing it; he all of a sudden turns happy. As shown in "Hooky" (free water for Pearl and her friends), "Whale of a Birthday" (cardboard cake, dishwater for party drink, stale popcorn, an 'It's a Girl' (with the word Boy crossed out) banner, and Boys Who Cry (really Squidward)], and "The Slumber Party" (crackers and tap water, and "how about some pizza, just put sauce on crackers"), he loves money more than his own daughter. Krabs' greed is a double-edged sword, as he has made business decisions in order to save or acquire more money, which turned out to be counter-productive. An obvious example is in "SpongeBob You're Fired," when he fired his best employee simply to save a nickel, and opted to do the fry cooking himself, which was a bad idea since his terrible fry cook skills scared all the customers away. Another is in "Hello Bikini Bottom!," when he sold pawned off the Krusty Krab to fund a band tour for SpongeBob and Squidward, but almost went bankrupt. Antagonistic side Mr. Krabs has an extremely prevalent antagonistic side, plays a villainous role in several episodes, mainly due to his extreme greed mostly his villain side and criminality, and from an interview with Stephen Hillenburg is like the other antagonist in the show (along with Plankton). *In the episode "Clams," he forces Squidward and SpongeBob to stay on his boat until he retrieves his one millionth dollar. In addition, he threatens to starve them, after they give him one of Squidward's dollars in an attempt to go home. After they attempt to escape, he uses them as live bait for the clam to give him his dollar back. He lures the clam with stock music, and it then appears and eats him. He miraculously appears again, alive and well, with his millionth dollar back. However, he traded his entire body (spare his head and left arm) for it. *In "The Krabby Kronicle," he tricks SpongeBob into writing lies about people in Bikini Bottom, threatening to get rid of SpongeBob's spatula if he did not do so. These lies end up ruining the lives of several people. Ultimately, SpongeBob writes a story about what Mr. Krabs was forcing him to do, and all of his money is taken back by an angry mob. At the end of the episode, Krabs starts making counterfeit bills with the printing machine. *In "Krabby Land," Mr. Krabs schemes to make money by attracting children with an extremely cheap and unsafe theme park like attraction. He eventually reveals his true motives, and is subsequently beaten and robbed by the kids. He is then chained to two poles and force-fed Lima beans by two muscular thugs. *In "The Two Faces of Squidward," when Squidward's face changed back to normal, he slammed the door in his face to make him handsome again to get more customers. *In "The Algae's Always Greener," after Plankton and Mr. Krabs switch lives, Mr. Krabs, who was stark naked, followed Plankton's motive to steal the Secret Formula. *In "Krusty Love," he puts SpongeBob in charge of his money on his date with Mrs. Puff so that he does not end up spending it all, yet demands SpongeBob to buy several increasingly unnecessary items for her before they even leave her house to go to the park, and still getting mad at SpongeBob just for doing what he was told. Eventually, SpongeBob loses his temper and gives Mr. Krabs a verbal scalding before walking off in a huff. *In "The Krusty Sponge," when a food critic gives the Krusty Krab a good review due to SpongeBob's cooking, Mr. Krabs immediately exploits it by making numerous different kinds of SpongeBob merchandise, going so far as to force Squidward to wear a ridiculous SpongeBob costume and cook while he couldn't. He also had SpongeBob drive customers in a train while paying no heed to his exhaustion. He even feeds customers rancid Krabby Patties and doubles the price. Unfortunately, this scheme blows up in his face when he feeds his customers spoiled Krabby Patties and gives them food poisoning. After SpongeBob and a customer confronted him on feeding them the rancid patties, Mr. Krabs felt guilty for it before he was arrested that customer who was a cop. He bribed the judge and forced Squidward to drive the train instead while laughing at his exhaustion and the judge whipping him. *In "Wet Painters," he threatens to cut off SpongeBob and Patrick's butts if they get any paint on anything, but the wall when painting Mr. Krabs' house (which they were essentially forced to do), telling them that the paint is permanent. SpongeBob and Patrick are extremely careful, but end up getting paint all over Mr. Krabs' first dollar, much to their horror. When he returns; however, he reveals that it was all for the purpose of a joke, and they leave in disgust. However, Mr. Krabs gets his comeuppance when he laughs so hard at his own joke that he sprays spittle all over his living room and ruins the paint job. *In "Patty Caper," Mr. Krabs secretly steals the secret ingredient to the Krabby Patty formula to avoid paying for it (a whole $1.99), and attempts to frame SpongeBob to cover it up. It nearly succeeds, but Mr. Krabs unintentionally reveals that he did so, and the judge forces him to give out free Krabby Patties all day the next day. While SpongeBob is giving out the patties, Mr. Krabs is strapped to a chair, screaming and forced to watch, much to the glee of the police officers holding his eyelids open. *In "Jellyfish Hunter," arguably Mr. Krabs' most famous villainous role ever, he tricks SpongeBob into catching all of the Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields for him in order to make Jelly Patties for the customers. Unknown to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs runs a secret factory where the jellyfish seem to be squeezed of every drop of jelly, and then get disposed of. The mysterious blue Jellyfish, No Name (later named Friend by SpongeBob), brings SpongeBob to the factory and reveals to him Krabs' true nature. SpongeBob foils Mr. Krabs' plan, freeing the jellyfish, who proceed to sting Mr. Krabs all at once. *In "One Krabs Trash," Mr. Krabs tricks SpongeBob into giving back the soda drinking hat that he sold to him (which he originally got by stealing another person’s garbage and selling it) as a scheme to earn money once he finds out that it is extremely valuable. He uses a fake ghost and tells SpongeBob that the hat is cursed and that he must return it to its dead owner. His plan backfires when it turns out that there is an actual dead person with the name and SpongeBob literally buried the hat in his grave. Mr. Krabs digs up the grave and retrieves the hat, awakening an entire cemetery of zombies, which he spends the entire night fighting. Krabs goes to sell the hat to the rich people, only to find out that an entire warehouse full of them had been discovered, making the hat worthless. *In "Penny Foolish," Mr. Krabs tries to get the "penny" that SpongeBob found on the ground through a series of elaborate tricks that ironically would cost far more than a penny to set up. His desperation for the penny leads him to enter SpongeBob's home, uninvited, where SpongeBob catches Mr. Krabs and explains to him that it was actually a piece gum he found on the ground. However, after Krabs leaves, SpongeBob realizes that it is really a 500-dollar bill and throws it on the ground. Even after all this, Mr. Krabs continues to look for the "penny," digging for it in SpongeBob's yard. *In "Krusty Krushers," Mr. Krabs witnesses severe beatings at the hands of the wrestling champions and says that no one deserves such beatings. However, he ends up tricking SpongeBob and Patrick into fighting for the million-dollar prize. The two are no match for the massive champions, and when they are about to lose, Mr. Krabs breaks down crying over losing the prize money, not giving a thought for SpongeBob and Patrick. When they actually do win, they choose the alternate prize of going to wrestling camp over the money, much to Mr. Krabs' dismay. *In "No Hat for Pat," Mr. Krabs hires Patrick as a sideshow attraction called "The Falling Fool," in which Patrick constantly falls down and gets both injured and publicly humiliated. However, when Patrick fails to fall into a bucket of sea urchins, his customers (despite his claim of no refunds) take their money back by force, also stealing the clothes off Mr. Krabs' back. Blaming Patrick for this, Mr. Krabs promptly fires Patrick and vows that he will never work for him again. *In "Truth or Square," it is revealed that he has cameras watching his friends. *In "The Cent of Money," Mr. Krabs finds out that Gary can attract money and uses this ability to pilfer spare change from all over Bikini Bottom, uncaring that this process causes Gary great discomfort. To this end, he keeps SpongeBob distracted by forcing him to do many impossible tasks (which SpongeBob completes easily); though SpongeBob eventually finds out from one of the people Mr. Krabs robbed. However, when Gary attracts all of the money in an arcade, Mr. Krabs is crushed under all the money, and forced to give up every single piece of change he had stolen to pay his medical bill. *In "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa," Mr. Krabs was arrested because he made The Wreck of the Mauna Loa into a deadly machine. *In "The Smoking Peanut," Mr. Krabs, wearing a fake mustache, steals many things he considers free on Free Day, including the clam's pearl. However, he is later caught and revealed during the crowd preparing to throw peanuts after SpongeBob's heartfelt speech. When the Pearl's reclaimed and hatched to a baby clam, the crowd angrily turns on him and after he states, "But it's Free Day," they proceed in throwing peanuts at him. *In "One Coarse Meal," Mr. Krabs disguises himself as Pearl to torture Plankton, much to SpongeBob's disgust. SpongeBob was so disgusted that he revealed to Plankton, who was about to commit suicide that what he thought was Pearl was Mr. Krabs in a whale suit and SpongeBob tells him that Mr. Krabs is afraid of mimes. Later, Plankton, wanting to get revenge, decides to get even with Mr. Krabs to make him see how he felt when he tortured him. SpongeBob scared him away with a projection of whales coming to the Krusty Krab for an early feeding. Plankton flees and Mr. Krabs learns his lesson. *In "Rodeo Daze," When SpongeBob asked Mr. Krabs to help save Sandy, he told him to say it again and leave out anything that had nothing to do with making money. *In "Squid Baby," he forces Squidward to work just the same even though he was injured, not to mention Squidward turned into a baby. *In "Mutiny on the Krusty," he forces his customers to stay in the restaurant while a storm goes on and has them spend their money even making a woman spill her money from her purse and depriving a customer of rent money and canceling payday for his employees. He even called himself a tyrant and wanted money. He did this while confident that there was no danger until he realized his arthritis fooled him. Mr. Krabs also got scared when his customers wanted to punish him for his selfish actions. *During "Krabs à la Mode", Mr. Krabs yells at Squidward and tells him that no one can touch the thermostat except for himself. Even after Plankton uses the thermostat to freeze the Krusty Krab, he believed the thermostat was alright and yelled at his employees to work in the frozen building. After Plankton reveals to Mr. Krabs of his actions, Mr. Krabs realized Squidward was right and likely felt bad for disbelieving him. Mr. Krabs then uses the thermostat to freeze Plankton and puts him in a ice cube of lemonade that he drinks in the Krusty Krab swimming pool, while ignoring his screams. *In "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom", Mr. Krabs put too much of Sandy's growth serum that makes the Krabby Patty large and he tried to stop his employees from leaving and told them to stay in the Krusty Krab before his cash register is consumed and he ends up being eaten for his actions. *In "InSPONGEiac," Mr. Krabs forces SpongeBob to cry so SpongeBob can get the perfect amount of mustard on the Krabby Patties. *In "SpongeBob You're Fired," Mr. Krabs fires SpongeBob just to save a nickel. He later relents and rehires him after his own lamentable cooking almost destroys his business (he solves the nickel problem by installing a pay toilet.) *In "Kracked Krabs," Mr. Krabs charged everyone $1 per footstep as shown in a video tape. Biography Eugene H. Krabs was born on November 30, 1942 to Victor and Betsy Krabs. Presumably, before or after his birth his parents had a daughter, making him either an older or younger brother. When he was less than three years old, he went to a Nursery. Here, he met Sheldon J. Plankton, who was born on the same day as him. When Mr. Krabs was very young, he was put in the custody of his paternal grandfather, Redbeard Krabs, who was a pirate. Mr. Krabs learned how to be a pirate during this time. When Mr. Krabs was five years old, he got a dollar from his father. He loved that dollar a lot, but he eventually had to spend it to buy a soda on a hot day. When Mr. Krabs was school age, he was put back in the custody of his mother. He attended Poseidon Elementary School. During his time here, he was cruelly considered an outcast by other kids, particularly a circle led by a mean young boy named Billy due to being poor, leaving him in an only close friendship with Plankton. After being humiliated by the class bullies, Plankton and Mr. Krabs wanted revenge. When Plankton and Mr. Krabs were planning it, they went to the carnival and Mr. Krabs found a penny. He thought it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He then asked Plankton what it was. Plankton explained that it was money and that he could buy things with it. Mr. Krabs then spends the penny on balloons for Plankton. This began Mr. Krabs' lifelong obsession to money. One of the popular eateries of the time was Stinky Burgers. One day, Mr. Krabs and Plankton tried to get some burgers, but the owner, Stinky, told them that they could not eat at the restaurant, acting out of favor of the shallow Billy and his gang who were his customers that day. Later, Mr. Krabs and Plankton went to the back of the building. Stinky told them that he did not want them there because they would drive away his customers. When Stinky's shift was over, he drove off in a limousine, accidentally leaving a dollar behind. Plankton realized that starting a fast food restaurant had the potential to get the kids to like and respect the two, while Mr. Krabs was focused on the money part. Mr. Krabs was worried that they did not have the skill to make the patties. Plankton was not worried about that since they had science. Soon, they found a place in The Dump and, using science, created a great-looking burger. They were going to rub it in the face of the other kids, but Stinky Burgers was shut down. They tested the burger on Old Man Jenkins, who was a family friend of Mr. Krabs. The burger was delicious, but it knocked out Old Man Jenkins. Mr. Krabs and Plankton then fought and eventually the two were fighting over the recipe. The force of the two sides pulling caused Mr. Krabs to go towards the wall and Plankton to go out the door. Mr. Krabs got most of the recipe and Plankton got only one part, which was only the corner, reading "...and a pinch of chum". When Mr. Krabs hit the wall, he caused several different ingredients to fall in the cauldron of patty batter, which made the burger good. Soon after, Mr. Krabs and Plankton went back to the school. Plankton had created a chum-based patty, which was the ingredient that he got. Mr. Krabs showed off his Krabby Patties. It was decided that the way that they would determine whose was better was by having the other kids try them. Mr. Krabs won. Plankton then vowed to steal the formula from that day forward. Somehow, most likely through the Krabby Patties' success and/or the war that occurred during Mr. Krabs' childhood, Betsy was able to buy a house and give Mr. Krabs proper clothes. Mr. Krabs became quite good with money, even able to scam a vending machine to get a soda. At some point, Mr. Krabs worked on the S.S. Diarrhea as head chef and S.S. Gourmet as bathroom attendant. Possibly because of the war, Mr. Krabs joined the Navy. Krabs earned the nickname "Armor Abs Krabs", due to being the manliest of the crew. His shipmates were Torpedo Belly, Mutton Chop, Iron Eye, and Lockjaw Jones. Krabs was apparently also an officer in the navy, for he was a "naval cadet." During this time, Mr. Krabs' cooking skill improved and towards the end of his career as a Naval officer, he found himself on a Naval cargo ship, which was carrying sun tan lotion. The crew loved his cooking, but Mr. Krabs' superior, Captain Scarfish, did not like that they were not having slop. One day, the cargo ship was invaded by pirates. Mr. Krabs, along with Captain Scarfish and the ensign, captured the pirates. Mr. Krabs then freed the pirate leader, the pirate queen, and joined her as a pirate. Eventually, using the training that his grandfather gave him as a kid, he managed to become captain of his own ship, which he called, "the Krusty Krab." He eventually faced the abominable snow mollusk, a fearsome beast of the high seas. Eventually, Mr. Krabs and his crew were not doing so well, and Mr. Krabs had to give up his crew and sell his ship. With the little money he had, he bought a local bankrupt retirement home, "The Rusty Krab," which he decided to turn into a restaurant, adding a K to "Rusty," thus making it the Krusty Krab10 after his pirate ship. He decided to go into business, selling his Krabby Patties. the Krusty Krab was extremely successful from the beginning, and has stood for years as Bikini Bottom's premiere daytime eatery. In the early days of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was not that successful due to Mr. Krabs' rusty cooking skills. In the mid-80s, the Krusty Krab had managed to get a commercial.15 By this time, Mr. Krabs had hired a cashier. Eventually, he hired Jim. In 1998 or January 1999, he hired Squidward Tentacles. During this period of time, the Krusty Krab had a lot of success as Jim was a great fry cook. One day in the summer of 1998 or 1999, Jim decided to leave and abandon The Krusty Krab as he did not feel like he was paid enough. After Jim left, the quality of the Krusty Krab decreased significantly. That same year, Mr. Krabs hired a fry cook referred to as "Not SpongeBob." Within a year and a half of working at the Krusty Krab, Not SpongeBob left, leaving the Krusty Krab without a fry cook. One day, Squidward's neighbor, SpongeBob SquarePants came into the Krusty Krab for the Fry Cook job. At first, Mr. Krabs did not want SpongeBob to have the job because Squidward did not want him there. To get rid of SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs asked SpongeBob to get a ridiculously specific item and to not come back until he got it. Shortly after SpongeBob left, several buses of anchovies appeared. They were restless and almost killed Squidward and Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob showed up with the spatula. He then proceed to feed every last anchovy. Mr. Krabs then gave SpongeBob the job. At some point during the earlier days of the Krusty Krab, Plankton opened a restaurant called, "Chum Bucket" across the street from the Krusty Krab. However, it was soon bankrupted by the success of the Krusty Krab and it was destroyed. Years later, sometime after Mr. Krabs hired SpongeBob as fry cook, Plankton returned with a new Chum Bucket. Plankton, now a mad scientist and technological scientific genius, constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula as he vowed to do all those years ago, frequently using his various robots and other creations. Occasionally, Plankton uses other tactics besides stealing the formula in order to hinder Krabs and attract customers to him. However, all of Plankton's schemes are doomed to fail, and are constantly thwarted by Krabs, with help from SpongeBob, Patrick, and other allies. On multiple occasions, Plankton states that he has never had a single customer (however, in some episodes, such as "Chum Caverns," Plankton's plots do give him brief success). Career Before he established the restaurant, he tried to open a business along with his former best friend, Plankton. Their first customer was Old Man Jenkins, which their burger poisoned. Plankton and Krabs blamed each other and fought over the recipe, resulting with ingredients dropped into the meat, which became the Krabby Patty. At the end, Plankton only got one ingredient: Chum. Krabs was a Navy cadet for some time and retired to running a business again. He bought a retirement home named the Rusty Krab and made it into restaurant. Currently, he has two employees: one loyal and hardworking and the other who does not care about his job and sleeps during his shifts. Occasionally, he would have extra employees to boost his success, often being better off without them in the end. Less often, he works for someone else or had another business. In some episodes such as "Culture Shock" and "Squirrel Jokes," he provided entertainment to the customers. Other businesses that he owned include the Pretty Patties restaurant and the Kuddly Krab, which were not successful in the end. Krabs also owned a hotel, until it crashed. In "The Krabby Kronicle," he was the editor-in-chief of the newspaper that he used to advertise the Krusty Krab. During "Squilliam Returns," he served as the chef for the "five star restaurant" that Squidward "owned." He looked for a job when he was looking for something to do which led him to become the dishwasher in "Selling Out." Businesses owned Some restaurants or businesses that he owned were a reformed version of the original Krusty Krab, a separate store, or a different idea. Some changes of the Krusty Krab turned the restaurant into others like the Kuddly Krab, 5 Star Krusty Krab, Krabby O'Monday's and The Krusty Sponge. Separate restaurants include the Pretty Patties Store and Krusty Krab 2. New ideas were made such as hotels like Krusty Towers Hotel. Rivalry *The Chum Bucket - The Chum Bucket, owned by Krabs' former best friend Sheldon Plankton has been the main rivalry of the Krusty Krab for nearly the entire series, and Plankton continues to try to steal the recipe for Krabby Patties, but almost always fails by the end of the episode. However, occasionally he has had customers in his restaurant, only to lose them in the end. Krabs' rivalry with Plankton has never been lost, but most of the time it has been gained. *The Sea Chicken Shack - The Sea Chicken Shack was a restaurant that claimed to be "The best restaurant in the sea," which angered Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob then went to investigate, only to find out that it was a complete disaster, and that the only reason it had any service was due to a statue of the mascot, Mr. Sea Chicken, which kids played on. *The Kelpshake - The Kelp Shake restaurant was a very popular restaurant that made no customers buy any drinks from the Krusty Krab. Therefore, Mr. Krabs teams up with Plankton to steal the recipe for it. However, Plankton sustains many injuries, so; instead, Mr. Krabs was "forced" to buy one. However, both Krabs and Plankton end up drinking it, only to find out that the shakes were toxic causing the person who drank it to grow green fur all over their body. *The Flabby Patty Shack - The Flabby Patty Shack was a restaurant that sold burgers much like Krabby Patties in which everyone preferred over. Therefore, he and Plankton (against their wills) teamed up to steal the secret formula. They finally get it, only to find out it is a recipe for friendship. SpongeBob then explained that he created the Flabby Patty Shack to get them to work together. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang